I'm Mixed too
by DisabledAccount1
Summary: Huey meets a new mixed friend who unlike Jasmine inbraces her two cultures.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Mixed too

A Huey Freeman Love story

I do not own the boondocks

I've always loved being was like being a rare insect or unique bird. Aspeacily because I was a mix of spanish and black. Panamanian and hair was smooth and my skin was a a soft coco color.I had blue eye's and I stood tallk at a wooping 5'5 feet and only at 13.

I used to live in Brooklyn NY,until some kids started rumors. Saying I crossed the boarder got so big the cops tried to arrest me after a kids parent overheard the rumor. So my mom,my dad, and me moved to the small remote town of woodcrest.

My Name is Raven.

I carried the last back into my new where strown everywere. I didn't get a chance to sit down because Alexrena aka mom called me down stairs. Today I wore this : .com/csc_

(white sailor suit)

I walked down the front steps to see a little boy, around 11 with cornrows and a kid with a afro (Frowning might I add) around my age (13) and a pervy looking man who was staring at my mother's ass. "Raven, this is Riley, Huey and there grandfather, Robert." she smiled guestering to each of the men. I smiled "Hey." I said then spun on my heels toward my mother. "Can I read war and peace now?" I asked. Just then Huey spoke up. "I love that book." he said smiling. "Then come on I say leading him upstairs. I frowned remembering the boxes on my floor. When we got the my door I turned to him. "I caughtion my room is a mess." I say. "Don't worry.I'll help you clean up" he said walking into my we were done cleaning all my boxes where neatly stacked against a wall. I all that was there was a bed. I plopped down and pulled out the book War and Peace from my back pack. I began to flip through pages. "Do you relax your hair?" he asked me. I shake my head no. "I'm mixed. 1/2 pamamaian 1/2 african 100% me." I say. Huey's eyes grown wide. "You don't look a little light skined. Your just above my conplexion." he says. I smiled. "Many people would hate being mixed but I see it as an opertunity to explore more cultures and find my roots more." I tell Huey. Huey thinks about it a minuet and noddes. "My girlfriend's mixed. Black and only thing that says she's black is her hair and she hates it." he frowns.I twirl my hair around my finger. "I'd inbrace go India Arie style with it." I say putting down the heavy book in my lap. Just then my phone goes off in my pocket. Calabria 2007 seven rings throught the empty room. I filp open my sidekick to see a text from my ex-boyfriend.

Miss you.I Love you- *Your Boo*

I sighed."What,?" said Huey. "My ex keeps texting me.I'ma block him." I say typing a couple things then flipping the phone close and stuffing it into my pocket. "So tell me bout ya girlfriend." I say. "Her names Jasmine,her eyes are green, skin like Mariah Carey, puffy hair." He said. I nodded.I layed on my bed. "I bored." I say. Huey's eyes light up. "I know where we can go.

AT THE HILL.

Huey takes me to a large hill with a huge we get there there is a girl straiting her hair. "Hey, Jasmine, meet Raven." Jasmine stared at me in awe. "How'd you get that hair." she said running up to me. "And hellp to you too." I say. She blushed "Sorry."I Shrugged. "I don;t do nothing to it. Just head and shoulders and some Olay." I say. as she eagerly checks my hair for produces. I sit down at the base of the tree. "I guess it's because I'm mixed." her eyes glowed. "you too?" she asks. "Panamanian and black." says Huey. "Don't you just hate it?" says Jasmine. I give her the bitch-you-crazy look. "No, I love it.I'm uniqe." Jasmine frowns. "That's because you have nice silky hair." she says crossing her arms. "No, you just need to embrace your beatuy sista, inhale it." I say closing my rolls her eyes."Don't give me that, I want white hair." she says. I begin to sing. "Say, hey hey, I am not my hair, I am not this skin.I am am not you expectations, no no," I sing. Jasmine and Huey look at me. "I love that song, I am not my hair by India Arie." they still stare at me."That was fantastic." says Huey. I smile.

Then we hair loud music coming up the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm mixed too

Chapter 2

Yella Girl

I don't own the boondocks

Raven's POV

It was Riley walking up the hill. His big timberlands almost hanging from his feet. I couldn't tell where his ankles ended and feel started since his jeans were so low. I frown at him. "Riley, pull your pants up. That style is for boys who were boxers, not briefs. Use a belt." I say. I see Huey and Jasmine chuckle. Riley looks pissed. "Listen bitch-" he says but Huey smacks him upside Riley's big head." She's right." he says. "What eva nigga, granddad says we going home" he says. Huey looks toward me and Jasmine. "I got to go," he says and walks down the hill. That leaves me and Jasmine.

I check if Huey is out of earshot. "You lucky, with a guy like Huey, he's perfect." I say as he walks down the street." But you got perfect hair." She said twirling my hair. I roll my eyes. "I'm from NYC, Brooklyn. There they'd call you a High-Yella girl." I say." what ever. So what where you saying about Huey?" she asked changing the subject. "I've been talking to him. He's smart. Kind of cute. But I'd never steal him from you. He must be your everything." I say as I get dreamy eyes. Now Jasmine's look suspicious. "Yea, he is. " she says getting up. "But, Riley isn't dating anybody." she says trying to protect her relationship. I shake my head. "I've dated some gangsters in my time. They treat me like dirt." I say. "I want me a boy like Huey. But look at me." I say looking at myself. I wore nice outfits but I saw slim. Slim not skinny. I still had SOME curves. But my breast where tiny. So was my butt. I sighed. I never stood a chance against Jasmine. I was dancing a Objection tango and Huey didn't even know. (Objection tango if from a Shakira song. Search it.)

Huey's POV

That night Jasmine calls me. Right after I finish up talking to Raven on the phone.

Jasmine: Hey Huey

Huey: Hey Baby, what's up

Jasmine: well I wanted to talk about...

Huey: Spit it out.

Jasmine: Raven

Huey: Oh okay

Jasmine: On the hill she told me she liked you.

Huey: Oh, she's nice and...

Jasmine: Please stay away from her.

Huey: What are you talking about?

Jasmine: Don't go near her. That girl got a plan.

Huey: Your nuts. And I can talk to anyone I please

Jasmine: Excuse me, Huey Freeman what are you saying.

Huey: I'm saying I'll be talking to Raven all I like.

Jasmine: Don't disrespect me!

Huey: I'm not !Your suppressing my rights of doing what I want.

Jasmine: Your acting like she's you girlfriend!

Huey: Your acting like I'm your slave!

Jasmine: What ever Huey, go talk to your new girlfriend Raven!

Jasmine hung up. I couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to break up, then that's her choice. I needed to think. So I go to the hill. When I get there I see is a small slim figure standing on the edge of the cliff.

Raven's POV

I see go to the hill. I am still in my night gown. A long white silk nightgown. My bare feet snuggled in the grass. "Raven?" I hear a voice. I jump. "It's me Huey. Me and Jasmine broke up." I look at him. My eyes glisten in the moonlight. I frown. "What happened?" I asked walking over to the boy. He wore a wife beater and sweatpants. I blushed. "She told me you liked me and said she didn't want me to talk to you. I resisted and she broke up with me. I plop down at the base of the tree. "I'm sorry. I should have keep my mouth shut." I said looking down. Bends down in front of me and holds my chin so I look into his eyes." It's not your fault. It's no one's fault." Being so close to Huey almost made my heat burst into flames. I smelled his cologne. Not the cheap stuff. Guess, or Gucci. I wanted to just lean forward and kiss him. I almost did but he says "It's getting late, we should go." he says getting up to leave. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I hand gripped the grass so hard my fingers turned white. I saw Huey smirk in the moon light. I didn't know who said the next thing that came out my mouth. "Your such a tease." I said.

NEXT CHAPTER:

He leaned down and kissed me. But I didn't want to kiss him. He had my hands pinned and he pushed his lips rough against mine. Tears rolled down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm mixed too

Chapter 3

Girl's Rules

I don't own any thing from the boondocks

The next morning I woke up at 10:00. Today was the last day of summer break. So I hoped out of bed to see if Huey wanted to come shopping with me. Today I wore my red star trek dress with knee high boots. I put my hair in a high pony tail. I walked out the door giving my mom a simple bye. I'd check the hill for him first.

FF to hill

When I got there I could tell was here. I could smell his cologne. My muscles tightened up and I got knots in my stomach. But I sucked it up and walked up that hill. "Hey Huey." I say. Huey sat up against the hill in his usual clothing. a white t-shirt with a button down on top. He looks at me and smile. "Hey, Raven." he says patting the spot next to him for me to fit down. I smile and take a seat." Have you talked to Jasmine yet?" I ask Huey. He shakes his head. "Unfortunately yes. She's still mad at me." I roll my eyes. "Jasmine be fining' (getting mad over nothing). I hate when my boyfriends keep me on a leash!" I say letting my Brooklyn side out. He looks at me like I'm crazy. "I am from Brooklyn." I say getting up. "You got any school supplies? I'm heading down to the mall." I say pulling the neatly folded money in a rubber band. He frowns. "To many boys there for you to be there alone." he says getting up. I roll my eyes but say nothing. "Hold on I got to go change then." I say running down the hill.

FF to my house

Huey wait impatiently outside of my door while I picked through my clothing. Until I found my size 0 acid washed jeans and my black spaghetti strap shirt. I slipped on the clothing and keep my hair in the high ponytail. I put on my batty heals.

I come out and Huey's eye almost popped out his head. "Come on! Where going to miss the bus!" I say pulling him out the house.

FF to mall (Yes lots of FF, it's 3:00

The minute I step off the bus all the boys look at me. But I ignore them and walk strait into the mall. Then I see them. A group of African Americans around our age. There pants are so low I can see there underwear. It's disgusting. There see me and start making whistling sounds and barking. Then they start coming over near me and Huey. Huey pulls my hand. I ignore him and go over to a bench. When we sit down the boys are coming near us. I lean over to Huey. "On the count of 3 we strike. Kick, punch, anything." I say. Huey nods' now the boys are right in front of us. Trying to feel me up. "Hmm, you a cutie." one says. I roll my eyes." 1..." I say. "You what you taking about?" he asks. "2..." I say. Now there mad. "Ah bitch, you ain't hear me?" says one of them. "3!" I say. Huey jumps out his seat and take on down. There are at least three of them. I jump into action too. Punching, and kicking and what not everywhere. In a minute or two 2 of the guys on the ground and the other ran. Everyone stood around me and Huey. Not a scratch was on either of us. "anyone else want to battle?" I say. Everybody shakes there heads. I grab Huey's hand go over to the elevators. "Shouldn't we go home?" he said raising an eyebrow. "No, I don't got a book bag." I say going to the second floor.

That day we bought a tote book bag for me, a sling book bag for Huey, some new uniforms (blue and red) some new sneakers for Huey (air maxes) New heels for me, new head phones, and notebooks.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm mixed too

Chapter 4

Claws

I don't own the Boondocks

Nicky's POV

I woke up 6:00 the next morning, aka the first day of school. I knew instantly there was going to be some drama brewing between Jasmine and Huey, and I was the center. Jasmine would try to step it up for sure and my crush on Huey has grown since yesterday so I wouldn't lose. I'd knew I'd have to change a bit, but I didn't want to. I got up and showered and then picked my clothing carefully. But after 5 minutes of picking I found it. It was a square next crop top with the Panamanian flag in it. I wore a black shirt with it. My hair was down and wavy. At 7:15 on the dot I got a text.

Going to take the bus in 5 mines. C you there? -_Huey_

I smiled and walked down stairs. I grabbed my new book bag. Before I made it out the door my mom pulled me into a bear hug. "Oh my stars and heavens! You so big!" she yelled. She was on the rag. I rolled my eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I ran across the street and down a couple of blocks to the bus stop. I applied blood red lip stick a black eye shadow. I looked so different. It felt so weird but I sucked it up and walked right up to Huey. "Hey, Huey." I say blushing. He looks at me and smiles. I see Jasmine standing next to Huey. She was wearing a push up bra that you could see, with a deep v neck and a really short red skirt. It looked trashy.

FF to school

I went through the door everything went silent. Then busted out in whispers. I pushed my chest out and held my head high and went strait to locker. I turned on my red ipod to Gossip Folks by Misys Elliot. I started shaking my hips only to see Huey stare at me. I smiled. "I used to be on a dance team, the Kitties." I tell him. "I heard about them, they went to nationals and won." he say digging in his locker. I bend down to put something in my locker when I feel someone squeeze my ass. I look up, my eyes in flames. It was a boy white, orange hair, and he was fat. "Go away butch Magnus," says Huey. "yea, go away bitch Magnus," I say punching him even though he was nearly 6 feet tall. He goes down instantly. "All students please report to the auditorium," said the load speaker. I nod stepping over the disoriented Bitch Magnus.

When me and Huey finally make our way to the auditorium Huey drags me over to Jasmine. I sit to her left and Huey to her right. "Hey, Huey." she says getting a little touchy. "Aren't you and Huey over I say," trying to open up a old wound." No," she says and spits on me. That was it, I'd play the nice girl for too long. I grab Jasmine's hair and throw her out the seats, and into the row. The whole auditorium get quiet. Jasmine jumps on me and starts to squeeze my neck. I couldn't breath and my vision got blurry. But I kicked her off of me. I caught my breath and grabbed Jasmine by her hair and started to hit here in her head repeatedly until her nose bleed. Huey grabbed her hands and held her back. I took that chance too and got in one more punch to the stomach. Right then I feel someone hold me back. "Ah you, bitch chill!" says Riley.

Huey starts to walk away with Jasmine. "Don't hate just because I won!" she says. Upon hearing this I instantly break out of Riley's grasp and start swinging gat Jasmine all over again.

FF to nurses office

Jasmine ended up with a bloody scalp, one black eye, one broken leg and a couple cuts. I got a black eyes and a broken arm. I like to say I won the battle. But the war was yet to be done. "Hmm, you need two need some therapy" she says putting a cast on my arm. "Why would you do that?" said Huey who was standing in the door way. "Cause she spat at me." I say. He rolls his eyes. "whatever" he says. "You only stick up for her cause she's white." I mumble. Huey looks hurt. "What?" he says. "You heard me. It is proven that black men are attracted to white women." I say as the nurse finishes up. Huey frowns and walks out the door without another word.

11:30 that night, on the hill

I sat down and let the breeze flow. Why'd Huey had to pick Jasmine, why her? Aren't I pretty, and curvy, and smart? Or was I trying to hard? Wasn't it meant to be. I need a way to get closer to Huey. To make him see what a perfect girl friend I'd be. Then I get and idea. I had a couple hundred dollars saved up. I could have a fight with my parents, rent a room from granddad freeman and move in! But how could I get my parents so mad? Then I get a perfect idea how to get my parents mad, that was sure fire.

Next chapter:

Mom I'm pregnant


	5. Chapter 5

I'm mixed too

Chapter 5

Miss Cristal

I don't own the boondocks

I knew that plan would never work, because I wasn't pregnant. I didn't plan to become pregnant either. So I hit rock bottom.

FF next day at school

The next day I wore black skinny jeans, a red tank top, and my black converse. My hair was down with a angle bang. I was back to normal. "I see your back to you old self," said Huey who was walking next to me to the cafeteria. "Yea, I guess it's because the boys here are to touchy." I laugh. When we get to the cafeteria we instantly get on the line. Jasmine was in front of Huey. Jasmine had her leg in a cast from our fight, and my hand was is a cast too. My cast has boy's numbers in multicolored sharpies, most of them had hearts.

"Hey Huey," she say planting a kiss on the boys lips. I look at my feet. "Oh, I almost forgot, do you guys want to come over to play on the PS3?" said Huey. I smile, look up and nod. "I'm in" I say. Jasmine rolls her eyes and says "Okay, just because you going to be there." she says referring to Huey. By that time we were at the front of the line. Until there's somebody yells "AYE! WHY YOU THROW THAT AT ME, NIGGA!" then someone throws something, and then another, and another. Then someone screams "FOOD FIGHT!". Me and Huey look at eat other. "Holy shit!" I yell diving under a table. Then a milk cartoon land on the table causing the milk to drip throw the cracks in the table and on to me. I grab Huey's hand as we make a mad dash over to the trash cans. We peek over the lids. Jasmine is under the table crying because she's soaked in milk and soda. I bit my lip and look over to Huey. He's looking at Jasmine while cursing under his breath. Finally the food stops being throw as the principle walks in. I look around me to mind a way to escape. Only a few feet away was a door to the kitchen where the cook lunch. I look to Huey. "Follow me." I say. He nods and follows me as I sneak through the door. The kitchen is empty and dark. I strike a match and set fire to a piece of paper. I drop the paper into a clear glass. Now the room had a light glow. "It's to risky to have the light on." I tell him. He nods is agreement.

We stay there to 3:00 till it's time to go home.

FF to Huey's house

Me and Huey are playing PS3 on the floor while Riley jumps on the couch as he switches who he is rooting for. Jasmine is on the couch too looking rather bored. "Come on, you got to be better than that!" I say as I crash into Huey's car. We're racing. "Go Huey! Beat the little bitch good!" say Riley. "Shut the fuck up Riley!" I say as I drive of course and swerve. Then a knock is at the door. Huey pauses the game. "I'll get it." I say as I get up. I walk out the living room and open the door, there was a girl with a baby. "Hi there, I'm Cristal like the champagne. I'm here to talk to Robert." she smiles. "Um, okay but I hope you don't mind be asking but would you happen to be a hoe, whore, or hooker?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I am." she says. I nod and yell up the stairs "Aye Robert, there's this hooker here named Cristal and she got baby!". Robert comes running down the stairs saying "What, a baby? Cause I am not raising no more kids.". Cristal hands the baby to me. I hold it tight and walk into the living room.

"Who baby that?" says Riley. "Santa clause's." I say. "Excuse me bitch?" say Riley. "Your mama!" I say sitting down. The baby shuffles in my hands. I frown and pass it to Huey. "I'll be back. I say as I go into the kitchen to fix the baby a bottle. I microwave it and test it on my skin. I walk into the living room and stick the bottle in the baby's mouth. Jasmine is looking at the baby like she was looking god in his very eyes. "I'd think you'd be a very good mother," said Huey looking me in the eyes. I smile. Jasmine frowns. "I got to go, see you tomorrow Huey," says Jasmine getting up. "Okay," says Huey with out leaving his gaze on me. "Want to go to my room?" says Huey. I jump when I hear a babble. There in Huey's arms was the baby, wide awake. By that time Riley had gone back to playing PS3 and was cursing at the game console because he was hopelessly losing.

"Come on," I say as I lead Huey to his room to put the baby back to sleep.

Next Chapter:

The Girlfriend number 2


	6. Chapter 6

I'm mixed too

chapter 6

Girlfriend number 2

Before we got to Huey's room we saw Cristal running down the steps with granddad close behind. I stop her. Her baby was in my hands. "Excuse me, ms. Hoe, you can't leave you baby here." I tell her. "Well that baby is staying here until Mr. Freeman pays child support." I frown. "You said it yourself, your a striper. This can be anyone's baby. And if you don't get the hell up out of here I'm a get Jerry Springer on your ass." I tell her handing her the baby. She hands me back the baby. "Listen little girl get out my face!" she says pushing past me. "Don't get loud with me, or you about to get bitch slapped like I'm a pimp named slick back. I say push the baby towards her and walking up the stairs. Before I enter Huey's room I hear Robert and Cristal fighting again. Talking about she changed her mind and that she isn't having her baby to stay with him when I'm there. "Stupid hoe." I say sitting on Huey's bed. I realized Huey side of the room was very neat and clean and Riley's side was disgusting and dirty.

Huey say down at the computer and turned to me. "I have a question." he says. "Um...okay." I say cocking my head to the side confused. "Why do you like me." he frowns. I blush twenty shades of red. "Look at you, your different. I have dated boys like Riley and maybe some like butch Magnus. I hate everyone of them. I am different too. When I grow up I want to become the president. I'll change this nation into what the found fathers originally wanted, not the disgusting nation that we have become." I say. "Every revolutionary needs a partner. And I think the perfect partner would be you, Huey Freeman. But it goes deeper than that. Harder than that." I sigh. He cocks his eye brow "what do you mean?" he ask sitting next to me on the bed. "I mean when I'm near you I get tingles and my heart skips a beat. The only reason I don't show it because you date Jasmine. I'm not one to play dirty unless I know for sure the guy got his eye on me." I say, laying down on the bed. "Why do you like Jasmine?" I ask. Huey stay silent. I look at him. "I don't know any more. Since you came she has been acting different." I frown and close my eyes. Then I feel someone kissing my lips. My heart take over and I kiss back as passionate as I can. Soon where making out but that ends when riley walks in. When he sees what we where doing he begins to evilly smile. "I'm...telling...Jasmine!" he says racing out the room. Both me and Huey look at each other then hop to our feet and run out the door. Riley was running down the stairs. Huey runs after him. I slid down the stair's handrail and made it down before Riley. So when he comes down I tackle him. "get the duct tape!" I tell Huey. When he gets the duct tape he ties up Riley's hand and feet. We take him over to the couch, almost got kicked in the face in the process.

We plop him on the couch. "Okay, what do we have to do for you not to tell?". Riley sat there thinking, "You have to serve me for the next three days." he smiled. "No, No, NO!" said Huey. Riley frowned. "Oh, in that cause I can call Jasmine right now." he said holding up his phone. "Okay fine!" I say calling my mother. "I guess I'm sleeping over." I say. We untie Riley and I pull Huey into the dinning room. "Okay we need to talk about some things, but first..." I say pulling him into another kiss. "Okay, are we dating?" I say pulling away. "Do you want to?" he asks as I go over to table and sat on it. "What about Jasmine?" I ask. "She doesn't has to know." smiled Huey ."Okay, baby" I say kissing him once more nut I pulled away when I hear Riley yell "Yo bitch, I want a coke." I roll my eyes and go over to the fridge. He walks into the living room and sits on the couch. Riley sits next to him. I can hear what they are saying from the kitchen. "So now you got to bitches. Man you gangster." says Riley. Huey shakes his head. And gets up to come over to me. Since I'm facing the island Huey snakes his hands around my waist. I smile at his gesture but then his phone goes off. It was Jasmine. I bit my lip. "you going to answer it?" I ask. He nods.

Huey: Hey Jasmine

Jasmine: Hey Huey bear. Can I sleep over, my parents are going out.

Huey: Oh, Raven is sleeping over too.

Jasmine: Ugh, that bitch? I hate her.

Huey: Come on she's nice.

Jasmine: No she isn't. She trying to steal you, I know it!

Huey: just one night. Give he a chance.

Jasmine: Fine I'll be right over.

Huey hangs up the phone. "Your other girlfriends a _puta. (whore in Spanish)_ " I say. I check my watch 8:00. "Um... I don't have my night gown, can I use on of your t-shirts? " I ask. He nods and bring me back a x-large t-shirt. I run into the bathroom and put it on. I came out with nothing but his t-shirt which was like a dress on my and my Victoria secret thong. I smiled as his jaw dropped. He snaked his arms around my waist pulling me close. "You look delicious." He says. I smile. "Thank you," I say snapping my thong. We went to the living room to watch the news, I sat in Huey lap. When to door bell rang at 8:30 I knew it was Jasmine but I refused to move from Huey's lap. Let the fun begin

Next chapter:

"Don't worry about us sharing, we share more things than one."

She pushed me.

My nose started to bleed.

"My dad's going to sue you!"


	7. Chapter 7

I'm mixed too

Chapter 7

Can't be tamed!

I don't own the boondocks

The minuet Jasmine walked into the living room there was trouble. It must have been an eye full to see a girl, with nothing but a t-shirt and black thong on, sitting on your boyfriends lap. Plus I was doing it so casual, like it was the most plain thing in the world. She growled at me. "Oh, hey Jasmine, is there a problem?" I ask. "Get-off-Huey!" she yells. I roll my eyes at looked at the TV screen where channel BET played new music videos. She growled and forcefully pushed me off Huey. I got up of the carpet and knocked Jasmine upside her head. "I'm going up stairs." I say. "Um Huey can we talk?" I ask before I leave the room. He nods and Jasmine stands up so Huey can walk by. I pull Huey into the near by bathroom. "Okay, I can't do this," I say sitting on the counter. "If that light skinned bitched touches, it's going down! I mean like pull the bitches hair out, and make the bitch cry." I say

"What's wrong exactly?" he asks scrawling me. "She going to roll up in her, like she got money in the bank. Please! If that bitch even look at me funny..." I say punching the air in front of me while bouncing on my toes. "Please, it's one night! Nothing is going to get out of hand," he says pulling me into a kiss. I roll eyes. "Okay, but I swear, if that bitch say anything, I'm get hood on that skinny old yellow ass." I say walking out the bathroom. Before we reach the living room granddad stops us. "Huey I'm going out with this cutie pie I meet on my space, you think you can hold the place down." Huey nods and granddad heads out the door. I run into the living room and scream "NO GRANDDAD." I pop my nicki minaj CD into the stereo and I turned to I GET CRAZY.

_Yo, I just cam out the motherfucking old school_

_With the Mac notebook with the prooo tools _

_Ya ain't really ready for nicky lewensky _

_bad woof-woof!_

Then the track stoped. I look over to the stereo. There stood Jasmine. "We got to lay down the rules. Now that granddads gone, there is no music with cursed, no junk food, no _thongs,_ no hells, no video games that's rated R, no BET, MTV, or VH1." Said Jasmine. "Hell no! Bitch you ain't the boss of me. We Young Reezy and Ray Ray!" said Riley. I nod and turn the music back on.

_Flyer than a frisbee_

_So I'm up in mid-LA eating Mannngos_

_keep a couple pink toes in my sandals_

_got some bangles all over my ankles..._

The music stops."Well at least listen to something good." she says and puts a CD in. Hannah Montana plays. "IT BURNS!" I scream and starts to run around in circles. "Her shitty voice burns!" I say. I stop the music.I turn on the TV and turn to BET. "We should invite somebody over! Like party." says Huey. I smile and nod. SO does Riley. I hop onto Huey's laptop. "Where you going?" he asks. "Myspace." I say as I sign in. I send out the invitation.

"Huey call the 5 thin crust pizzas with sausage and pepperoni." I tell him. He nods and dials the number. I go over to my bag and pick out some short shorts and a red tank top. "what are you wearing." I say looking at Jasmine's cat shirt. She shrugs. "this," she says. I roll my eyes. I go into the bathroom and start applying my make up, I wore red lip gloss with glittery eye shadow. I keep my hair down. I walk out the room. Huey is in a graphic tee and some black skinny jeans and Riley is wearing a Roca wear track jacket, Nikes, and some Coogi jeans. Jasmine is wearing a spaghetti strap dress. "That's better." I tell her. I slip on my black botty hells and start playing Nicki Minaj. I keep an eye on Jasmine to make sure she don't start playing some crap. I open the door when someone rings the doorbell. Cindy and her friends come first. Then Hannah, Alison, Asia, and Nile show up. So does Nicole, Butch Magnus and a couple other boys. But 10:00 the house was full with 13-16 year olds who where dancing, playing video games and, making out. Me and Huey were playing Just sing on the wii.

I was winning by 100 points at the song _Good girls go bad._ I smile as the song ended. Then _You look better when I'm drunk _comes on. My favorite song! I start dancing with Huey until I make my way over to the drink table. I start to drink some punch but realize that some had spiked the drinks I spit out the drunk and look around. EVERYONE was drinking punch. All except Huey, me and Riley. But Jasmine was trashed. Then I smelt smoke. I walk into the kitchen to see some kids smoking some pot. Great now we had a room of drunk and backed kids. "Huey!" I yell, then I show him the pot and liquor. He gets mad and stops the music all of the half baked kids stop dancing. "Okay, party over. Get the hell out." he says. Nobody moves. I take out granddads riffle and shot a near by glass. Some run. "Wait. If you sober and haven't smoked nothing stay. About 30 kids stay. I nod and turn the music back on.

Next morning

I wake up feeling like Amy Whine house and Kesha, which doesn't feel very good. All the kids left and all that was left was pizza. Granddad walks through the door with a tattered clothing. "That bitch was crazy," he says stumbling up the stairs. Because I have a massive headache because of the loud music and second hand smoke, I didn't give a shit about granddad. When I came into the kitchen I see Jasmine laughing hysterically laughing. I forgot she was drunk. I walk past her and take out some egg and bacon, some pancakes too.

Huey's POV

I wake up to Riley poking my face. "What?" I ask. "You got to help me man!" he screams. "Go get Raven." I say rolling over. "No, you don't get it. I got wood." he says biting his lip. "what?" I say peaking out from under my covers. "Got morning wood, son." he says frowning. I burst into laughter. "Huey, it isn't funny! I don't want the girls to know!" he say switching his weight from one foot to another. I roll my eyes. "Chill, It'll pass. Just think of disgusting things." I say going back to sleep. Riley sits on his bed and closes his eyes obviously concentrating. Then he looks at me and says. "I need help." I sigh and say "Think of granddad when he does his martial arts to infomercials." Riley smiles and thanks me for the help before running down stairs.

Raven's POV

I place out 4 plates, 1 for me, Jasmine ,Huey ,and Riley. By that I changed into graphic tee and some jeans. I sat down on the couch and watched the show_ Pretty Little Liars._ "Why do you watch the crap?" say Huey sitting next to me. "It entertains me to try to find some logic in these show and to solve a mystery that takes up the whole series." I say smiling. "hole shit! SCHOOL!" says Jasmine obviously over being drunk. "fuck this, I'm skipping." I say And Riley yells "DAMN STRAIT!" and slaps me 5. "We have an exam today," she reminds us. "Fuck this, I'm failing." I say turning to the TV screen. "Well I'm going." She say getting dressed and walling out the door. The minute she leaves I plant a kiss on Huey's lips.

You Pick what you want to happen next chapter:

finds out about Huey and Raven

is forced to pick who to go to prom with

3. Jasmine gets hurt and Raven gets left alone

4. Raven and Huey fist fights and Raven gives up

YOU PICK!


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm mixed too**

**Chapter 8**

**Silly boy**

**I do not own any characters of the boondocks**

**Raven's POV**

**It was Saturday afternoon and me and Huey have been dating undercover for 2 weeks. It was around 3:00 and the sun was high in the sky. "I got dance practice." I tell Huey as I stare at me watch. I joined a dance team called Destination Unknown. They where happy to take me because I won nationals. " Want to come?" I ask. He nods.**

**FF**

**I start the music of Destination Calabria (By Crystal Waters) We wore bikini tops with black skirts. Since I was the leader I was always in the middle. Some of the other members boyfriends sat near Huey. My favorite part came up. Where formatted into a line and started to slap our asses. I could see the boys drool. We grabbed the saxophones and started playing like in the video.**

**Huey's POV**

**A boy sat next to me drooling at the girls. And by drooling I mean **_**spit on the floor**_** kind of drooling. "Your new right?" he says looking at me. I nod. "Your Raven's girlfriend, right. Man your lucky. She looks like a naughty girl." says the boys. I shake my head. "She isn't like that. She's headstrong, and a big tease. She's a lot of thing but not a slut." the boys rolls his eyes. "I bet I can get her number. " he says as he watches Raven sit down to take a break. "Want to bet on it. 50 dollars." I say. The guy agrees and walks over to Raven. In less than a minuet and a half Raven slaps the guy and walks over to me and sits on my lap. I lean back and wink at the guy. He frowns and gives me the finger. Raven see this and gets up off my lap and begins walking over to the guy. He begins to run. While Raven is chasing the boy yelling "Come her you god-damned pussy head!" a girl comes over to me. She looks white, pure white. Her hair was blonde, eye blue. Fake boobs even though she was 14. I could instantly tell she was spoiled rotten. "Hey, with Raven?" she asks. I close my eyes and nod. "You can forget about her, she's such a bitch." the girl gets closer. "Your aren't one to talk." I say. She gets closer. "Come on, your cute. Don't be mean." she say standing up on her toes to plant a kiss on my lips. For a minuet I start to kiss back, until I remember I already have a girlfriend, 2 actually. So push her off of me.**

**Raven's POV**

**I finally I give up chasing the boy so I decide to go back to the gym where we where practicing. When I get through the door I see a girl get close to Huey. So I go back in the hallway and peek in the room. I can't hear a word they say but all I see is the girl kiss Huey and Huey kissing back. I don't stick around long after that. I just run. I didn't even think to change my outfit. I just walk out the school and down the road. I know actually where I'm going.**

**I walk for around 5 minuets till I arrive at the white Dubois home. I knock on the door. Tom opens the door. His eyes almost pop out his head from my outfit. "What are you wearing?" he says. I shrug. "Clothes, what you wearing?" I ask pushing past him. I wasn't taking no bullshit, and showing no mercy. I knock on Jasmine's door. She opens it glances at my outfit and then lets me in. I sit down on her bed. "Huey's cheating on you." I say right away. Jasmine stands up strait. "With who?" she asks. "With me. Well not no more. It came back to bite me in the ass." I say. Jasmine frowns. "what he did?" "Kiss another girl." I say. She smiles. "it's good for you." she says. "Your in it too, you getting cheated on by two girls, so don't be smiling. And why isn't you kicking my ass right now?" I ask. "No need to. Karma already did that" she said sitting next to me. "what we going to do?" I asks. She shrugs. "I know what I'm a do." I say. "What?" she asks getting excited. "Jealousy." I say she cocks her head to the side. "Like date someone else?" she asks. "No shit Sherlock." I say getting up. But we need help. I flip open my phone and dial in a number. Cristal picks up.**

**Cristal: Hello?**

**Raven: Hey, it's me.**

**Cristal: What you want? I got a client.**

**Raven: *Rolls eyes.* Come over we need a make over that can kill.**

**Cristal: Why?**

**Raven: Huey wants to be a little pimp and cheat again. So we need make over to show what he losing.**

**Cristal: Hmm, okay. I'll sneak out the window.**

**Raven: *Looks at phone like the bitch is crazy* Umm okay?**

**Cristal: Where we should meet.**

**Raven: The Killer beauty shop.**

**Cristal: Kay she ya there.**

**I hang up and tell Jasmine to come on. "Where we going?" She asks. "To get our make over." I tell her walking out the front door. We walk down the block to the bus stop and catch the 15 bus downtown.**

**When we get to the beauty shop Cristal is already there. "Sit." she tells me so I sit down. Some goes to work on my hair. When she's done my hair is a couple of inches below my chin into a concave bob cut. I look cute. Then Jasmine gets in and get (check this) a perm! A screams at first because her hair is curly but the putt into two puffs and dyed it black. She looked cute. Then two girls put blood red lip stick and lip gloss on me, black eye liner and shadow with glitter and gave me like 12 push up bras, some really short shorts, and a black crop top that come down to under my breast. I went into the bathroom and put on the black push I bra. "Holy shit !Are those mine?" I say looking at my boobs. I smiled and put on the outfit. Then someone walked into the bathroom. It was Cristal. "Here " she said handing me some strap heels with diamonds. I smiled as I put them on. When I came out Jasmine was wearing a croquette style shirt and jeans. She was wearing flats. I put back on my gold necklace that said "Raven" on it.**

**Then Cristal took us to the mall where we got many dog barks and ass squeezing. "Rule 1, if someone squeezes your ass, smile." I stopped right then and there. "Hell to the new." I tell her. "Do you want to make Huey jealous or what?" I narrow my eyes and starts to walk again. Some enough some boys starts following us. We go into H & M "Pick your style. Who do you want to be?" say Cristal. "Hood Princess." I say. "good choice. What about you, Jasmine?" "African Princess." say Jasmine. Cristal nods. "Go pick clothes." says Cristal. I nod. I go over to a rack by stop in my tracks.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Title: My milkshake brings all the boys to the block**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm mixed too

Chapter 9

A whore

I don't own the boondocks

I stopped in my tracks. I smelt is cologne and like always my muscles' tensed up. I turned on my heels. "Why are you following me?" I ask looking at Huey. "Where were you? You disappeared." he said obviously annoyed. "Well maybe I got tired of being a pimp's whore! " I say getting mad. I turned around planning to head over by the clothes. Huey grabs my arm and turns me around. "What's your problem?" he asks. "I saw you kiss that blonde hair skank and don't give me that 'Oh she kissed me' shit cause you kissed back." I staring him in the eyes. Huey was around 6 feet and done growing and I was 5' 7 so he was taller than me even though I wore 2 in heels. "I should have known that if you cheated on Jasmine you'd have no problem cheating on me." I say turning away. He didn't let go of my arm. "Let go of me." I say twisting my arm. "Raven, listen to me, I'm sorry she kissed me. I'm sorry I kissed back. Just trust me on this one." say Huey. I can see Cristal and Jasmine staring at me. "No, it isn't just that. Ever since I came here me and Jasmine has fended for you, and changed for you. I haven't seen you change for one of us. You given both of use a one way relationship." I say. I can in his eyes he knows it's true. I clinch my fist because he wasn't letting go. So I swing at him. He ducks and puts me in a headlock. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he yells but I grab behind his neck and flip him over. But he takes me with him and I end up on the floor to. We both get up about 4 feet from each other. I do a round house kick which makes him slid back about 7 feet. He runs and me and does a double punch to my stomach. By now everyone is around us. I spit out blood. "You should know, Jasmine knows about how you cheated on her." I say which catches him of guard and I kick him in the head. After about what seems like hours of fighting (more like 5 minuets) we are both on the floor tired. Everyone had left. We both get up when there is announcement that the mall was closing soon. We both get up with the help of Cristal and Jasmine. They start talking and Huey and Jasmine start arguing but I don't stick around to long so I walk out H&M and out side.

I heard someone following me. It isn't Huey. I can tell. I speed up and so do they. I'm get scared now. I finger my keys in my pocket just in case. When the guy starts running up behind me I start to swing. He ducks and yells "I'm back Nikgga!" I almost piss my self when he punches me in the stomach. "What's my name nikgga? Oh ya little nigga ain't tell ya?" yells the guy. I look closer. It was tom, Jasmine's dad. I wanted to fight back but I didn't because I was very sore and had a few injuries from Huey. Tom picks me up from my shoulders since I was wearing a scoop neck. "Well tell that nikgga Huey that Stinkmeaners back, Nikgga!" he says dropping me and disappearing. I stand there dazed. But I don't hesitate to take out me phone.

Huey: What? [annoyed]

Raven: Calm yourself. I have a message for you.

Huey: Okay ?

Raven: Tom just appeared, punch the hell out of me and then told me to tell you Stinkmeaners back.

Huey: [disbelieve] Oh no. No! Raven, come over to my house now!

Raven: [mad] aren't we broken up?

Huey: Yes, nut this is serious, very serious

Raven: [ giving in] fine.

I shut my phone close and walk over to the side walk and pick up my purse. I limp all the way to Huey's house and I didn't even have to ring. Granddad swung open the door and yelled "Oh lord have mercy, he's going after the girls now!" and almost threw me into the house. There was Jasmine and Cindy sitting on the couch. "Why is Cindy here?" I ask sitting down in a chair. "Cause we dating. " says Riley. I nod and close me eyes. "Who's Stinkmeaner?" I ask not opening my eyes. "What?" said Huey. "Tom said his name was stinkmeaner." I say nodding off. "The blind guy that granddad sent to hell. Now he's out to get us, including you, Cindy, and Jasmine." says Riley. "Nice one granddad, now were all gonna get our ass sent to hell." I say getting up. "Are we slipping over?" said Cindy, plopping down in Riley's lap. "Yes, I don't want you cutie pies getting hurt." says Granddad. "Where I we sleeping?" asked Jasmine. " you, Raven, and Huey will sleep on the pull out king sized pull out bed. Cindy and Riley will sleep up stairs. "I wouldn't do that unless you want to be a great-granddaddy." I say. Everybody laughed. I looked at everybody. "I ain't joking," I said pulling out the mattress.

"You got any clothes I left from last time?" I ask Huey. He shakes his head. "Only that t-shirt and thong." he says. I frown. "I got one." she said pulling out her bag. It was a long brown night gown. I pushed it away. "Where my thong?" I ask Huey. "Up stairs" he tells me turning on the TV. I run up stairs and come back down with my thong on but one of Riley's extra - extra large tees. It's like a dress on me. I smile and plop on the pull out couch bed. I grab the remote from Riley and push him away from me. I turn to MTV. "I get it in " was playing. Me, Riley, and Cindy started dancing. Mid- song I sit down and start to talk to Huey. "I'm still ain't talking to you." I say. "Why do you hate me?" he asks. That makes me look at him kind of hurt. "I don't hate you." I say. "Your always mad at me. We always fight." he says. I pull him aside. " First thing's first. I don't hate you, I'm just getting impatient waiting on you. I've been stressing myself too much. I need some time off. You know to relax." I tell him. "Okay, so what are you saying." he asks. I bite my lip. "Well I just want to relax. And slow things down." I tell him. "I'm going away to California this spring break." I say. "So am I." he says with a deadpan expression on his face. "Maybe we can chill there." I say. He nods. Then we hear a CRASH! In the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm mixed too**

**Chapter 10**

**A bump in the night**

**I don't own the boondocks**

**That night, as Huey, Jasmine, & me laid in bed we all stayed awake. Not for the fact that where in a bed with the one we love, or that there is a blind nigga trying to kill us. Because all through the night we hear Riley and Cindy having sex. Yes, all through the night we heard moans and bangs.**

**"The sad reality to this is that they are younger than us. But I don't know if it's bad for us or for them." I say. "We should just go upstairs and walk in on them." said Huey. "I agree," said Jasmine. Until we heard a loud CRASH and someone yell, "I'm back nikkga!". The sound made all three of us bolt up right. "Did you hear that?" says Jasmine pushing her (now black hair) out her face. Me and Huey nod. Then we hear Cindy scream and Riley curse. I cling onto Huey. "Were going to die, were going to die." I chant. Jasmine joins in. " Were not going to die, " Huey tells us. "We got to go Rambo on his black ass." I say flipping my now short hair. We all get out the bed. We walk down the hall and Huey opens the closet door behind the stairs. There were his blades. He hands me and Jasmine a long red sword. I take it, uncap it, and start swinging it around. He gives another blade to Jasmine. Then we hear granddad scream too. "Now where's little nigga number two?" says Stink meaner from upstairs .Stink meaner comes down the stairs, in natural but ugly form. "I don't know how the hell you got here stink meaner, but you going back to hell." says Huey. I bite my lip and get into stance. It was going to be a long night.**

**(FF because I'm lazy and I know it)**

**After a long night of getting killer stink meaner or in better words, buying us some time before is black ass came back I nearly clasped on Huey's bed. Huey sat down in a chair in the corner and Jasmine sat next to me. Riley however had already fallen asleep in his own bed. Cindy was down stairs getting ice tea. "I'm going to sleep said Huey laying down in his bed beside me. I stood up. "I call the guess room." I said walking over to the door way. "Where do I sleep?" asked Jasmine. "Downstairs on the couch with Cindy. " I tell her. Jasmine sighed and shrugged down the steps as I make my way over to the guest room.**

**The next morning**

**It was Sunday and I was still over at the freeman's I picked out a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt since I was too lazy to construct and outfit. When I slugged downstairs almost everybody was up. Huey was reading his book, Cindy and Riley were playing the PS3 and Jasmine was online. I peek over her shoulder. " ? That's lame and very douchy..." I say. "I know. That's mad gay." Say Riley still playing the game. "Don't call anything gay ,Riley. It's offensive." I tell him. "Whatever bitch," Riley said rolling his eyes. "But I like cats, "says Jasmine frowning at me. "I like cats too. I have 2 actually. But it's just that you radiate purity and childish acts." I tell her making my way over to Huey. I sit next to him and peek in his book. He looks at me from the corner of his eye. "Hello ?" he says. "What are you reading?" I ask him. "I'm reading a book on the difference between reality and fantasy." he says. "I have no idea what you just said. " I say. "Fuck this, I'm bored. " yelled Riley. "Me too. Where should we go?" I ask everyone. "How about the movies?" said Cindy. I smiled "Saw III is out" I tell them. "Then go get ready. " said Huey**

**[Author's Note: Yes I have been gone a long time but I got out of school so now I can write freely now. I got a little writers block but I am back on track with a last minuet idea of going to the movies. Thanks for sticking around long enough for me to get some ideas. The Riley love story is on hold for a while but I can get back to it soon. My old story Huey's girl is still on hold till further notice. Thanks for reading. Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer ]**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm mixed too

Chapter 11

The mall

I don't own the boondocks

So went home to change into a tank top and jean skirt and meet Huey, Riley, Jasmine, Cindy at the movie theater. I checked my watch 6:00. We had to get in a theater soon because it Sunday and the mall (the theater is in the mall for a reason)closed at 8:00. So we watched the movie Kick Ass because Saw wasn't playing.

We went in the theater and almost instantly Huey and Riley started fighting over popcorn. " Damn it, Riley! I paid for it!" yelled Huey. " Shut the fuck up nigga, we family, " said Riley reaching for the popcorn. I pulled Huey's hair and Cindy pulled Riley's braids. " Both of you shut the fuck up." I say frowning. I sat next to Huey's right and Jasmine on his left. The movie wasn't as exciting as planned and all of us ending falling asleep

My eyes fluttered open to see a dim light room and a black screen. I shook Huey. "Huey, the movie's over." I say. His eyes flutter open. " Where are we? " he said confused. "The theater." I say checking my watch. It was 8:30. Wait. 8:30? I get up and go over to the door. It opened but we were alone. "Guys get up!" hollered Huey. Jasmine, Cindy and Riley sat up. I waved Huey to the door. "Huey, I think... the malls closed. " I say whipping crud from my eye. " What? Nigga we trapped. " said Riley jumping up. "I think so" I say walking out the theater and to the confession stand. "What are we going to do?" I ask turn on the popcorn maker and hot dogs heater. "Nigga we going to a fucking muck! We going to get wild in the bitch! " yelled Riley jumping on the confession stand. "That's a great idea riley!" said Huey. "Except we will go to jail for breaking and entering. " Huey continued. "No they let us enter so where just breaking" I smile. "Plus we have over 50 stores to ourselves not to mention the fountain, lights and the music they play in the stores. We got a best buy, target, hot topic, and so much more" I said taking out a hot dog and biting into the red dog. "I agree, we can go in a couple stores and try on close or go in best buy and play some new consoles." says Jasmine who had been so quiet the whole time. "Well come on then. "said Cindy walking out the theater doors. I followed close behind and so did Jasmine, Riley and Huey. The minuet we got into the mall section Jasmine and me ran into a boutique and Cindy and the boys ran into the best buy. But we had to bust all the glass doors open to get in. And by we I mean me and Huey using our awesome martial arts skills. I instantly ran over to the bathing suit section and Jasmine to the prom dress. "You still dating Huey?" I ask Jasmine from across the room. "No, not after he cheated." she said confidently. "Damn strait!" I yell picking out a red white and blue swimsuit that looked like the one from the telephone video by lady gaga. I ran in a dressing room to put it on. "Jasmine pass me a pair of those dark skinny jeans in a size 0 "I say. Jasmine slid the pair under the door. I put on over the swimsuit and put on some black like 7in heels that laid in the corner. I had never worn anything higher than a 3in and I stumbled horribly but it was all for the sake of fashion. I walked out the dressing room to see Jasmine in a pink puffy prom dress.

"We should go find the boys, " I said as Jasmine slipped on some silver heels. "Okay, " she said walking out the store.

When we found the boys and Cindy they where playing Rock hero, Cindy on the drums and Huey and Riley on the guitar. Huey was winning like usual. "Hey guys" I said. Huey smiled at me and pause the game. "Here I found the main key so now we can turn on all the lights that aren't on and play music in every store." he said putting the guitar down. "the main power source is next door" he said throwing the key at me. I caught it and threw it at Cindy. Here go turn on the music. " I said. She nodded and left the store. "Where should we raid first? " asked Riley smiling evilly. "How about we get some video cameras music and computers and make some videos for youtube and shit. " I say. "Okay" said Huey "Okay but first lets jack some ipads and iphones and shit. " said Riley. I nodded in agreement. "With the master key we can open all the cases and get anything we want. " I smile. "We can sleep in the mattress store. And get some DSi from target." said Huey

Tonight was already awesome.


End file.
